Champion stat Explanation
In LoLManager as in regular League of Legends, champions have a complex array of stats that help define how they play the game. These range from the power of their abilities, how well they move around, and even when they are at their most powerful. Abbreviation Conversion Chart Mobility How fast a character can move with abilities, from teleportation, or a dash. It can aid in dodging abilities from an enemy. Bursting How much damage a character can do in a short amount of time. It is different from DPS (Damage per second) where as a high dps could mean someone doing 1000 damage over the course of 10 seconds, which would equate to 100 DPS, but burst is doing, for instance 600 damage in 1 second. Though, they may have little to no damage for the remaining 10 seconds. High burst, but still less than dps in the long run. Physical Damage Physical Damage is your champions damage with basic attacks and physical damage abilities. High physical damage means that a champion will benefit more from physical damage in their build. Magical Damage Magical damage is your champions damage with mainly abilities. High magical damage means that a champion will benefit more from magical damage in their build. Scaling Scaling is a champions ability as the game gets later. They may be weaker in the beginning but as the game progresses they will become more and more powerful. Area of Effect AoE stands for Area of Effect, and that covers for abilities that don't focus on just one target, but a larger area. For instance the Sad Mummy has high cc, and high aoe, which would mean his cc (will explain later) effects more than one target, it effects an area. Utility Utility can cover abilities that help allies instead of just the user. For instance Boomerang, while being a marksman, still brings something more to the fight than just raw damage, she aids the team. Escaping Escape Potential goes hand in hand with mobility. Most characters that have good mobility, also excel at escaping if they end up caught by enemies in ganks, or just out of position in a team fight. Laning This is how well a character performs early on, before rotations happen in the game. It traditionally has one of your characters on the top lane, mid lane, two on the bot lane, and your one jungler. A higher laning means they excel at this portion of the game and can use that to get an early advantage. Range Range is the distance of how far a character attacks from. Think distance in the sense of fist against a sword, sword against spear, spear against pistol, pistol against rifle and so on. Champions with more range are able to apply damage before being damaged themselves. Splitpushing Splitpush garners how well someone can push down a lane, usually top lane or bottom lane, while everyone else is distracting the enemy team. This can be very advantageous as if your remaining four members can keep the enemies 5 members preoccupied, you could take down the enemies tower's, and perhaps inhibitors with someone Splitpushing top or bottom. Poke Poke is a characters ability to do damage from a great distance. While range is focused on more minor damage from basic attacks, poke focuses on abilities instead. Before a team fight takes place, there is often a period of testing the enemy, where teams will throw out attacks from further away. A team with greater poke will look to do this for longer periods of time, in hopes of weakening the enemy before any actual engagement of a fight takes place. If you can weaken the enemy enough before the real fight, it can be very advantageous. -- Poke can also be very nice in lane, softening up the enemy before your jungler jumps into lane to help kill the foe, or just forcing them to retreat. Crowd Control CC is known as crowd control. These are abilities that range from snares, which holds an enemy in place, to full on stuns, which not only keeps them in place, but prevents them from using abilities as well. This greatly reduces the fighting ability of the crowd controlled enemy and makes them easy to kill. Teamfighting Teamfighting is how well a characters abilities transition into a team fight. While some characters are better at going to side lanes and pushing as a lone wolf, others excel when they have their allies around. Often times, those with high amounts of CC will also be very strong in team fight, as it aids in the rest of your team in being able to target that foe, and to also be safe from that foe. Category:Game Mechanics